Call Me Maybe
Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen was performed in The New Rachel, the first episode of Season Four. It is sung by Tina, Wade, Blaine and Brittany. In the first episode, the seniors have graduated and New Directions' star power, Rachel, has gone. And with that, New Directions, Blaine, Brittany, Tina and the newly, welcomed member, Wade, decide to compete to see who is the new lead soloist. Artie observes them and watches them perform a competitive Call Me Maybe. It is later revealed by Artie that Blaine is the new Rachel, Brittany coming second, Tina coming third and Wade coming fourth. Lyrics Wade: I threw a wish in the well, Don't ask me, I'll never tell I looked to you as it fell, And now you're in my way. Blaine: I'd trade my soul for a wish, Pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this, But now you're in my way. Tina with Wade: Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowin' Tina: Where you think you're going, baby? Brittany: Hey, I just met you And this is crazy But here's my number So call me, maybe? Tina: It's hard to look right At you baby But here's my number So call me, maybe? Blaine and Wade: Hey! I just met you And this is crazy But here's my number So call me, maybe? Brittany and Tina: And all the other boys Try to chase me Blaine, Brittany, Tina and Wade: But here's my number, So call me, maybe? Blaine with Brittany: You took your time with the call I took no time with the fall You gave me nothing at all But still, you're in my way I beg and borrow and steal Had foresight and it's real I didn't know I would feel it But it's in my way Tina with Wade: Your stare was holdin' Ripped jeans, skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowin' Tina: Where you think you're going, baby? Brittany: Hey, I just met you (Wade: Ooh yeah!) And this is crazy (Wade: Crazy!) But here's my number So call me, maybe? (Wade: Call me yeah!) Tina: It's hard to look right At you baby (Wade: Baby!) But here's my number So call me, maybe? Blaine and Wade: Hey! I just met you And this is crazy But here's my number So call me, maybe? Tina and Brittany: And all the other boys Try to chase me Tina, Blaine, Wade and Brittany: But here's my number So call me, maybe? Blaine and Brittany: Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad... Tina and Wade: Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that I missed you so, so bad... Tina: It's hard to look right, (Blaine: hard to look right) At you baby, (Brittany: At you baby!) But here's my number, (Brittany: yeah, yeah, yeah!) Tina, Blaine and Wade: So call me, maybe? (Wade: Yeah, yeah, yeah) Brittany: Hey, I just met you And this is crazy (Tina: Crazy) But here's my number (Tina: Maybe!) So call me, maybe? (Blaine: Yeah, yeah, yeah) Tina with Brittany: (Wade: And all the other boys) And all the other boys (Wade: Try to chase me ) Try to chase me (Wade: Oh yeaah!) (Blaine: Try to chase me) But here's my number So call me, maybe? (Blaine: Call me!) Brittany (with Blaine): Before you came into my life (Tina: Before you came into my life!) (Wade: Oh oh!) I missed you (so bad) (Tina: Missed you so so bad!) (Blaine: Oooh) I missed you (so bad) (Tina: So bad!) I missed you so, so bad... (Wade: So bad!) Wade: Before you came into my life (Brittany: Oh Yeah!) I missed you so bad (Brittany: So bad!) (Blaine: Yeaah) You should know that (Brittany: Yeah!) Tina, Brittany, Blaine and Wade: So call me, maybe? Gallery Brittanybitch2.0.gif Call_Me_maybe.png Brit Call Me Maybe.JPG Tinablaine.png Call_me_maybe3.JPG Tumblr ma5mg7HpaG1qh16too2 500.gif Tumblr ma5mg7HpaG1qh16too1 500.gif Captura de pantalla 2012-09-10 a las 17.08.31.png Captura de pantalla 2012-09-10 a las 17.09.29.png Captura de pantalla 2012-09-10 a las 17.09.58.png Captura de pantalla 2012-09-10 a las 17.10.19.png Blaine-call-me-maybe.png callmemaybe.png calmemaybebritttinablaine.png tinasmile.png WadeAdams-CallMeMaybe.gif Glee-call-me-maybe.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Wade Adams